


An Interesting Night in Scuttle Town

by ShadeShine



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Set after the first game, Steamy, what friends are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShine/pseuds/ShadeShine
Summary: Shantae is busting her butt (and her feet) to make money to support Mimic's next invention. While resting her aching feet in the bathhouse, she is surprised with a business opportunity.





	An Interesting Night in Scuttle Town

Shantae savored the attention of the audience as she went through one of the more elaborate routines.

How many times had she been on stage this week? Her mind told her it was six, but her feet were screaming 'too many!'

Still, the adoration made it worth it as she twisted and shimmied into the last step.

A quick spin, followed by a bow so fast that it made her purple ponytail snap forward with a loud crack!

The audience went wild as she rose. Ever the appreciative dancer, she took shorter bows and blew kisses for the crowd as they piled gems at her feet.

When she headed backstage to sit down for a moment, she let her eyes fall shut and just listened.

The crowd's cheering faded to chattering, and then that gave way to silence as everyone filed out.

She opened her eyes to the dark haired mistress of the dance parlour offering her a pitcher of water. “Another lovely show. Are you sending half this night's cut to your uncle, too?”

Shantae took a long drink and handed it back.

“Thanks, Hiba. Yeah.” She groaned at the thought of her uncle hard at work on his new machine. She supposed it was better than a treasure hunting expedition, but...

“I'll be sure to thank ol' Mimic for getting my best dancer back on stage.” She winked. “Take tomorrow off. Even a half-genie has her limits.”

Even if she wanted to come back again, she couldn't argue.

“I'll see you on Monday!” she called as she headed out.

She stepped out onto the cool streets of Scuttle Town, with only moonlight and torchlight to guide her along the deserted streets.

She turned right to hit the bath house.

It was ideal to bathe when only dancers would be there, and since she was a solo act tonight, she'd have the place to herself. She stripped off her sweaty top and bottoms, and kicked her shoes off, before striding out of the dressing room and into the bathhouse proper.

She dipped a toe into the water, smiling at the heavenly heat. It took all of her self control to let her hair down before getting in.

Letting out one long sigh of relief, she leaned back and let her thoughts drift.

Soreness seemed to drift away...and she mused about her-

Someone was nibbling on her toes!

She shrieked and tried to pull her foot back.

But a pair of hands seized her by the thigh. Screaming and kicking with the other leg, she felt her foot colliding with someone's arm. Grasping for the edge of the bath, she tried to drag herself out and-

...saw a mop of green hair sticking out of the water.

Immediately, her fear melted away, and she scowled. “Rottytops!”

“Heya, Snackcakes!” she said with a grin as she emerged from the water, one arm hanging limply.

“Next time you try that I'm kicking your head off!” Shantae huffed. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Just came by to see the hottest dancer in Sequinland. And to make a little money.”

The flattery made her feel good enough to slip back into the hot water. “Trading some stuff your caravan found?”

“Well, that's one way.” Rottytops shrugged with her good shoulder. “That usually only makes coffee money, though.”

Despite her irritation, she felt herself worrying. “Do you need help buying something?”

“Noooo.” She smirked. “But I've heard that you have.”

“Who-” She sighed. “Bolo. Did you even have to jiggle for him to spill the beans?”

“No.” Rottytops giggled. “I know dancing makes a good bit of money. What, twenty gems a night?”

“Fifteen after I give half to Uncle.”

She leaned in and whispered right into Shantae's ear, “what if I told you that I know a way to make two hundred gems quick?”

Shivering both at the warm breath on her ear and the potential profits, she said, “what, do I have to...put up houses or something?”

Rottytops pulled back. “Oh no, nothing hard like that. You just gotta be yourself for say, an hour or two, tops.”

She knew it was too good to be true.

And yet, two hundred gems sounded like a lot.

It was too much. She couldn't say no, especially since Uncle was close. Two hundred gems might be more than enough for him to finish.

“I'm in. What do I have to do?”

“Hey boys!”

“Yo!” “Hello!” “Heya Rotty!” 

Shantae just sank down into the water up to her neck. She recognized those men. Two fellows from the next town over, one burly and the other slim, and a guy who ran a shop there too. He was halfway between the two.

“Shantae's down for it. You already paid the bath house lady her look away money, right?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Great. Shantae, I know you're new to the business, but basically these guys want to fuck you.”

“Rottytops!” Shantae sprang out of the water, glaring. “You can't just spring that on someone!”

“I'm sorry to stay this, Ms. Shantae, but you can spring that butt on me any time,” said the slim man.

Shantae whirled around, still incensed, but...then flattered.

Almost everyone treated her like a kid, even Bolo, whose vulnerability to breasts seemed to end with her and her alone.

She smiled and batted her eyes. “Do you really think so?”

“I know so,” said the burly one with a smile and a rub of his beard, “what you did to stop that rogue Risky Boots may be the best thing to happen to Sequinland, but your body is the second.”

And the last guy just said, “I just love that tan. And no tan lines.”

She supposed that she was getting paid for a reason. The shopkeeper didn't even try to be flattering.

“All right, uh...let's do this.” She gave a little sway of her hips and spread her arms.

The men quickly divested themselves of clothing.

She stared a little at their equipment as they did so, wondering what she was working with.

Truth be told, she didn't have much to compare them to. The largest man sat down at the water's edge and smiled. “Age before beauty, gentlemen.”

The other two scowled, and Rottytops said, “relax, I'll warm you two up, but save yourselves for the main event.”

That stopped the grumbling, and Shantae stared at the penis in front of her. She reached forward and wrapped her hand around it. It was still a little soft, but as she rubbed up its length it seemed to follow her hand.

The man hadn't moved, but his penis was getting longer.

She smiled. While she knew that her dances did this to some men, having it happen right in her hand was downright intriguing.

She put a little more pressure on with her hand, curious. 

The bearded man groaned. “You can use your mouth as well. Feels even better that way.”

She hadn't thought about that, but it looked like something she could fit in her mouth.

“Well, the customer's always right.” She brought her face to his penis, giving it a little kiss on the head.

She eased her lips over the head, and then started to slip down its length. She knew she didn't have much talent for it, so she cheated just a little.

Humming just a little bit to get her genie magic flowing, she focused on pleasuring the man before her.

Up and down, slowly and gently, until he grabbed her hair and pulled her away. “No reason to hog you. Those other two must be ready by now.”

“Besides, that rotter stiffed me on our last transaction. I think I'll give her something stiff.” He winked.

Shantae let out something between a gasp and a laugh.

After getting her toes nibbled on, she didn't care if Rottytops got a little more than she bargained for.

There was a quick exchange of words between the men, and the other two approached her.

“So...how are we gonna do this?” the slim guy asked the both of them.

Both of their cocks were hard as they looked her over.

“Uh...” Shantae decided to let them figure it out.

The medium sized fellow had the smaller of the two. “I got something in mind. You take the front, I'll take the back.”

“Uh...let's see, if she's outside of the water, I think I can stand right here.” The slim guy hopped into the water near where she was standing.

“So...you want me...here?” she asked, pulling herself up out of the water. She wanted to stay in the water, but..,two hundred gems was appealing.

“Yeah, bend over towards the water, I think this will work all right,” said the shopkeeper.

Putting her butt up in the air and leaning forward toward the water, she took a deep breath. It wasn't incredibly uncomfortable to be positioned here, but she longed for her bed.

Leaving her backside exposed to danger was something she had gotten used to on adventures...but here it almost felt scary.

The man from behind began to rub her butt, grabbing at both of her cheeks with his hands. She could feel him rubbing a cool oil in as he reached between them and-

She winced as his cool, slippery finger prodded at her hole. 

“H-hey, that's-”

“The entrance I'm paying a hundred gems to use,” he said firmly, “don't worry, this oil is specialty stuff. You'll barely feel a thing.”

She didn't believe him, but she focused on what was in front of her. Sucking penis was by no means her specialty, but she could focus on that.

The slim young man all but thrust his penis into her mouth. She nearly gagged, but forced a breath out through her nose. 

She took him slower than she had the older gentleman. He was about the same length, and a little thicker.

Of course, every time she thought 'I should go faster', the man behind her twisted his finger in some new way or added another one. Still, every time she moaned or groaned, the man up front did too.

Then the fingers slipped out of her butt.

“Show time,” murmured the shopkeeper, as he pressed his penis up against her.

The young man took her head in his hands as she moaned at the intrusion behind.

His warm length pushed in slowly, and she stopped as he penetrated her ring. The creeping sensation deep inside her made her want to stop, to beg for it to be over and to offer a refund.

Her oral partner dragged her forward onto his length, and she moaned, shaking her head.

The penis in her mouth twitched, and went off.

She gagged at the sudden saltiness, and tried to gasp for air but only got that slippery bitterness down instead.

“Pull out of her, boy!” shouted the eldest man.

He did so, slowly, and she coughed as she tried to inhale.

“What?” the slim man cried.

“You couldn't tell she couldn't breathe? Idiot! Get out of here, or I'll show you out myself!” 

Shantae was a little too busy trying to breathe. She hadn't even noticed the man behind her had stopped still inside her. “You all right?”

She tried to glance back at him, but couldn't see the expression on his face clearly. “Yes. Go ahead.”

At last, he bottomed out in her.

The bearded man came around in front of her, holding Rottytops onto him.

The penis in her asshole retreated.

At last, Rottytops and the man were right in front of her.

“Give your friend a kiss to apologize for letting such an inconsiderate customer near her.”

Just when she opened her mouth to object, the man behind her pushed forward and she moaned instead.

While the fullness on its own wasn't as arousing as playing with herself was, it was quite distracting!

This time, the man started up on a slow, steady rhythm.

Rottytops giggled and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then blew warm air right into her face.

Shantae was sure she'd throw up again. Zombie breath was the most rancid-

A strange smell filled her senses.

Flowers she had smelled on her journey? No, it was different, but how?

Her head span, and she leaned forward as far as she could to kiss her.

Rottytops held back a little bit further than she could reach.

“You want some of this, Snackcakes?”

She nodded.

Rottytops came back to her and their lips mashed against each other. It was then that Rottytops began to bob up and down a little bit. Their teeth clacked together a few times, but they continued their tongue war nonetheless.

Her pussy ached with need, so neglected in this whole affair.

So occupied with holding herself up, and her partners from the front and rear, she could not give more than warm thoughts to her womanhood.

It devolved into a mess of moans and groans, both behind her and in front.

The man behind her began to quicken his pace, and Rottytops began to bounce so much that they had to part. 

Shantae gasped, shifting and shaking herself. It almost made her feel better below, but...oh did she want to reach back and-

All of a sudden, the man behind her seemed to swell inside her. With one last grunt, he bottomed out and-

Warmth.

He gave another stroke.

Slippery warmth filled her. 

The large man gave a great roar, and Rotty shrieked, “that's it! Knock me up!” 

The man behind Shantae pulled out, and she trembled as her asshole noted the near emptiness. She kind of thought that it would just snap shut and be fine again...but the warmth was okay too.

She crawled to the side a little and reclined, watching as Rottytops 'rested' atop the bearded man's crotch.

“Excellent as always, Rottytops,” he said with a sigh.

“So we're cool?”

“I'll even throw in an extra twenty gems.” Taking a deep breath, he lifted her off of him and set her on the edge of the bath. “You ladies have a wonderful night...I know I have.”

With a nod of his head, he climbed out of the water and left.

Shantae wondered if he even redressed, but...it wasn't like anyone would really pay much attention.

Reclining on the warm stone tiles, she stretched out. She couldn't tell if the soreness in her legs was gone, or if her mind was just so focused on her butt that she couldn't think of her legs or feet.

“So...was your first time not so bad?” Rottytops stared at her.

“I never knew people stuck it in the butt...why didn't you warn me?” Shantae wasn't really angry, if only for lack of energy,

“Well, I couldn't let them stick it in your front.” She smirked as she spread Shantae's legs. “Unlike me, you wouldn't be kidding if you said 'knock me up'.”

Shantae propped herself up on her elbows. “So...wait, why'd you say that, then?”

“Oh Snackcakes, you have a lot to learn about fetishes.” She lightly and gently rubbed Shantae's thighs.

“Fetishes?”

“Well...when that guy's dick thinks he's knocking someone up, it feels a bit like this.” Rottytops leaned in and licked her pussy.

Pleasure shot up her frame.

“Except...you know, men don't have pussies.”

“Keep doing more of that. That's my fetish.” Shantae smirked.

“You sure? You always said you didn't want me to eat you.” Despite it all, she kissed her right on the lower lips.

Even that felt good, in a strange way.

“Hey, lovebirds! Finish it at home!” yelled the bath house lady, “unless you're gonna pay extra!”

Shantae glanced over. She was grinning, but...she didn't want to compromise her profits.

“This is more comfortable on a bed, anyway, come on!” Rottytops pulled her to her feet, and took her hand.

They half-ran, half-stumbled out of the bathhouse, laughing as they ran home.

Thankfully, Shantae's lighthouse home wasn't all that far out of town...and the cool air racing across her naked form just made her all the more eager to feel her warmth build and blossom.

Rottytops crashed through the front door, and they parted to climb up to the second level.

“I can't believe...I just did that.” Shantae all but flopped onto her bed. 

“I can. Every time I think you're not up to the challenge, you always pull through.” Rottytops joined her, kissing her on the cheek.

“How often do you think I can't handle things?” Shantae grinned.

“I was wondering if you would have said something like 'but I poop from there!' and kicked the guy in the face, to be honest.”

“If you're gonna say such silly things, you ought to put your tongue to work on something useful.” She pointed downward.

Rottytops scooted down until she was down between her legs and gave one last little smirk, before diving in.

She started gently, again, with little kisses and licks, but Shantae gently guided her to the center.

“Please, I need-”

Rottytops stopped holding back.

Everything already felt so hot and tight, and it was just like she had picked up where she left off at the bathhouse. And yet, the tension only built up and up. With each lick and rub, she was sure she was going to break apart, but instead things just rose higher and higher.

“Oh! Rottyt- I-I-I!” she screamed, finally coming undone.

The world faded out a moment, awareness ebbing away.

She ended up laying flat, staring at the ceiling.

Rottytops pulled her sheets up over her, and slid a pillow under her head. “Now sleep well, Snackcakes. Your payment will be downstairs in the morning.”

Shantae was sure she tried to say goodnight, but she didn't hear herself say anything...as she slipped off into the dark.

Waking up with the sun on her face, Shantae yawned and stretched. Realizing she was nude probably should have embarrassed her, but after last night she had a feeling she'd never be ashamed of her body again.

Still, she did slip on some pants and another top before heading down to see her payment.

Laying in the ruins of her little wooden table was the bag that had surely crushed it!

Having nearly busted her back hauling around a lot of gems in her last adventure, Shantae knew that this was way more than what she had been promised.

A note was pinned to the mouth of the bag.

[i]Shantae,

It's more than we agreed on, but I know you'll pay me back one day just by being you.

Remember that I'll always be your friend,  
Rottytops[/i]

With her heart warmed, Shantae decided she'd find Bolo and get him to haul all of this money to Mimic's workshop.

That's what friends were for, right?


End file.
